pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bulbasaur Girl
Energy X (talk) 16:54, December 1, 2019 (UTC) Moderator Two fellow mods have told me you'd be a good candidate for a moderator. I am willing to trust them, if you would like to become a mod. Remember, this is more of a job than any special privilege. Energy ''X'' 16:20, December 1, 2019 (UTC) Yes, I am willing to become a mod to help ut the community. Thank you for entrusting ne with this job! Bulbasaur Girl (talk) 16:54, December 1, 2019 (UTC) :All right, don't disappoint us. Just remember to follow the rules of the Discussions, and some common sense, too. Energy ''X'' 18:01, December 1, 2019 (UTC) Yee Congrats on getting discussion moderator! Moriarty (talk) 18:38, December 1, 2019 (UTC) By the way it’s me from the OT thread Hey Bulbasaur seeing your back What is your thought's on this? Reason thought we message one another if alright? I have these three candidates who are a discussions moderators on the wiki discussions Shashank Singh, Billvee and Paul the dragon trainer!. I'm here to ask your approval on the removal of their user rights. There are a total of 8 moderators on the wiki. I nominated another candidate for the moderator position because I was going to be inactive for some period of time. But unfortunately, she is been inactive for 3 days. I understand that everybody has their works to do, but if you are chosen as a moderator on some place, you have to consider checking that place as well, at least to know what is going on in there. You have 24 hours of your day, everyday, aren't you be able to give at least a few minutes to these places? Once their interest from this place has gone, they won't even care checking it. At least, won't be even coming to ask the senior ones like you that they are done with the tools and they want to get retired so that new people can be nominated and take care of that certain place after becoming one. Billvee is been inactive since 3 months, Shashank comes here, but just for a few minutes every week, and the one who fought with every wiki member for his promotion is been inactive and doesn't even consider checking this place. Now the every burden comes over Micah, Bulbasaur and I. I'm partially active in here for sometimes, bulbasaur is inactive for 3 straight days, Micah is the only one checking this place besides me. I want you to take a decision over this, and remove the rights from these mentioned users, and select new candidates for the rights. Thanks. Alan Sycamore! (talk) 14:34, January 17, 2020 (UTC) After a careful view let me know what your thoughts are reason Alan is kinda right on me checking moderating and so the place out and i know you have been busy so what are your thoughts? Outta ones he's mentioned are former moderators of discussions you can search these three by pokemon and there user name but so you know and hyeah he's right so your thoughts let me know thank you...-Trainer Micah (talk) 17:16, January 17, 2020 (UTC) Roleplay post Hey i know i left a reply onto your Roleplay post and i see you all went off topic which is forbidden to only off topic post only not in every post we make/conduct daily okay? If off topic is seen you do know as a discussion moderator to warn users and lock it if it spirals outta control even if a little bit. : So you know if a Roleplay post is made sense i made anew one i'll be watching it to make sure enough nonela users go off topic alright? If seen you'll a be given a warning and you all will have to wait one date as punishment alright? : And yes it'll be for everyone to make sure enough you or everyone doesn't go off punishments all around. Alright? : And P.S i can be strict at points so knowing you all want a Roleplay I've made one however i'll have additional rules according so to say don't go off alright.. : Only reason to it's made plus if you go off you or someone will get a facepalm in reply i'll make like Mike's Riolu facepalms as my character alright? Because you'll know my character or Mike's Pikachu Thunderbolt's the user for off as a second warning alright a Roleplay must be a Roleplay no questions asked okay...Trainer Micah (talk) 08:57, February 5, 2020 (UTC)